¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by pablovera23
Summary: Está basada en en la última temporada de pokemon (XY), es el cumpleaños de Serena y Ash le tiene un regalo muy especial. Un Ash totalmente distinto al que se conoce que solo le importan las batalla Pokemon


Habían pasado unas semanas después de que Ash obtuviese su última medalla para poder participar en la Liga. Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Serena y todos estaban terminando de organizar la fiesta que realizarían por la noche en el patio del Centro Pokemon.

Bonnie: Hermano, coloca eso por ahí.

Clemont: Ok.

Bonnie: Ash coloca las sillas y los bocaditos.

Ash: Esta bien; espera Bonnie... y tu... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bonnie: No lo vez, yo les digo donde poner todas las cosas.

Clemont y Ash cayeron al piso tras lo que dijo Bonnie.

Ash: ¡Eso no es justo!

Bonnie: Soy solo un niña, no tengo la fuerza para poder hacer lo que ustedes hacen.

Clemont: Cuando te conviene eres una niña.

Bonnie: Tu solo sigue con lo que te dije, voy a ver Serena. (Entrando al Centro Pokemon)

Ash: oye Clemont, tu hermana es un poco...

Clemont: Si, lo sé, cuando se trata de cumpleaños es muy dedicada. Oye Ash ya tienes el regalo para Serena

Ash: Bueno...

Clemont: ¿No sabes que regalarle?

Ash: No, no sé.

Clemont: Debes apurarte en decidir porque falta poco para su fiesta.

Ash: ¡Que tal una batalla Pokemon!

Clemont: eh, no creo que sea un buen regalo Ash (con gota anime)

Ash: ¿Entonces?... ¿Qué le podría regalar?

Clemont: Debe de ser algo que le pueda gustar.

Ash: Voy a salir un rato a caminar, tal vez se me ocurra que darle en el camino.

Clemont: Ok Ash.

Ash: Ya vuelvo.

Ash se fue dejando solo a Clemont arreglando las cosas para la fiesta de Serena. Mientras tanto Bonnie llegó donde Serena y se pusieron a conversar.

Bonnie: ¡Hola Serena!

Serena: ¡Hola Bonnie!

Bonnie: Feliz cumpleaños (dándole un regalo)

Serena: Gracias Bonnie, ¿qué es?

Bonnie: ábrelo.

Serena: Que bonito bolso Bonnie, gracias (ruborizada)

Bonnie: No es nada.

Serena: ¿Dónde están Ash y Clemont?

Bonnie: Los deje arreglando tus cosas para tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Serena: Bonnie en realidad no necesitan hacerme una fiesta... (fue interrumpida)

Bonnie: Ni hablar Serena, hoy es tu día y debes pasarlo bien.

Serena: Está bien Bonnie, pero espero que no sea nada exagerado.

Bonnie: No te preocupes es simple, pero te encantara, te lo aseguro (sonriendo)

Serena: ok Bonnie (el mejor regalo que pudiese tener el día de hoy sería poder estar a solas con Ash se decía en su mente)

Regresando con Ash que se encontraba sentado en una banca tras caminar por un buen rato pensando en que poder regalarle a Serena.

Ash: ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Serena?

Señor: Hola muchacho, ¿qué pasa? te veo algo preocupado (acercándose a él)

Ash: Oh... no es nada señor (ocultando su preocupación)

Señor: Puedes decirme chico, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Ash: Enserio, pues vera hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga y no sé que regalarle.

Señor: Oh, bueno que le gusta a ella.

Ash: mm... veamos... le gustan las joyas, la ropa, la moda, las comidas en restaurantes...

Señor: Se ve que es algo especial (con gota anime)

Ash: Si (tomándose la cabeza), ella es muy importante para mí... (hay pero que dije; se decía en sus pensamientos)

Señor: Importante... yo creo que la ves más que como una simple amiga.

Ash: Eh, Yo... (sonrojado)

Señor: No te preocupes muchacho, querer a una persona no es para que te apenes.

Ash: No... estoy apenado... ok... es solo... (aún sonrojado)

Señor: Jajaja, tranquilo chico, yo creo que lo mejor que podrías regalarle son tus sentimientos.

Ash: ¿Sentimientos?

Señor: Claro, se nota que te gusta mucho esa chica, sino no te pondrías así tan rojo.

Ash: mm... (volviendo a sonrojarse)

Señor: Yo que tu expresaría mis sentimientos hacia esa chica y verás que será el mejor regalo que le puedas dar en su cumpleaños.

Ash: ¿Enserio cree eso?

Señor: Por supuesto chico (sonriendo)

Ash: Gracias Señor... ¡gracias por ayudarme a entender! (mientras se alejaba)

Señor: ¡Que tengas suerte muchacho! (sonriendo)

Ash regresaba al Centro Pokemon para la fiesta de Serena lo más rápido posible ya que se le hacía tarde. Mientras tanto todos los demás ya estaban reunidos para empezar con la fiesta de Serena.

Serena: ¡Hola a todos! (saliendo al patio)

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena!

Serena: Gracias (algo sonrojada)

Todos reían y se divertían cuando Serena se percató de que Ash no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Serena: Clemont, ¿Dónde está Ash?

Clemont: Había salido un rato, de seguro ya debe estar cerca.

Serena: Ok (preocupada)

Clemont: No te preocupes Serena, él sabe cuidarse muy bien.

Serena: Si, tienes razón.

Bonnie: ¡Ven Serena vamos a bailar!

Serena: ?Ok Bonnie!

Clemont: (¿Por qué tardara tanto Ash?; se decía en su mente)

Paso un rato hasta que por fin llegó Ash.

Ash: Hey chicos ya llegue (cansado)

Clemont: Hasta que por fin llegas.

Ash: Si lo siento... ¡Serena feliz cumpleaños!; disculpa por demorarme, se me hizo tarde

Serena: No te preocupes Ash, que bueno que ya esté aquí (sonrojada pero sin que él se diera cuenta)

Bonnie: Oigan ya dejen de estar mirándose y vengan a bailar

Ash: Oh... claro vamos Serena (la toma de la mano sonrojado)

Serena: Si... (más sonrojada aún)

Todos pasaron un buen rato hasta que llegó el momento en que se terminó la fiesta y todos se fueron.

Clemont: Hasta luego chicos.

Bonnie: Estoy muy cansada, hermano.

Clemont: Te llevaré a dormir Bonnie, pero primero. Serena toma tu regalo espero te guste (sonriendo), nos vemos mañana chicos, vamos Bonnie.

Bonnie: Tengo mucho sueño (moviendo su cabeza)

Serena: Gracias Clemont, Buenas noches.

Ash: Oye Serena... yo también tengo que darte mi regalo (rascando su cabeza un poco sonrojado)

Serena: Claro Ash (algo sonrojada)

Ash: Bueno no es material sino... (sin saber que decir)

Serena: ¿Qué es?

Ash: Bueno es algo que debo decirte y me lo he guardado ya por mucho tiempo...

Serena: ¿De qué hablas? (confundida)

Ash: Bueno... han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros y verás... con el pasar del tiempo siento que ya deje de verte como una amiga, sino como algo más... lo que trato de decirte es que... (bastante sonrojado)

Serena: decirme que... (por favor dime lo quiero escuchar Ash, se decía en su mente)

Ash: ¡que tú me gustas Serena! (Lo dije, no lo puedo creer, se lo pude decir al fin después de tanto tiempo se decía en su mente)

Serena: Ash...

Ash: Serena, si no piensas igual que yo te entiendo yo solo quería por fin decirte algo que he tenido guardado tanto tiempo (mirando a otro lado)

Serena: Ash yo... (llorando)

Ash: Serena...

Serena: No sabes cuanto he esperado para yo poder confesarte lo que sentía, pero el que tú lo hayas hecho me llena de alegría... empezaba a pensar que no podrías sentir lo mismo por mí (aun llorando pero de felicidad)

Ash le agarró una mano y con su otra mano le levanta la mirada a la altura de él.

Ash: Yo siempre he sentido esto por ti Serena... yo te quiero, y quiero que estés a mi lado

Serena: Yo también te quiero... creo que es el mejor regalo que me hayas podido dar Ash (secándose las lágrimas)

Ash: Oye Serena, tengo otro regalo

Serena: ¿Otro?

Ash se acerca a Serena y le da un tierno beso en los labios y Serena sin dudarlo un segundo le responder el beso.

Ash: Te amo

Serena: Yo también te amo

Ash: Feliz cumpleaños...

Serena: Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños...

Se abrazaron y sin dudarlo se volvieron a dar un beso y desde entonces ambos sabían que cada uno tendría al otro, ahora están más unidos que nunca y seguirán su viaje por Kalos con sus amigos.


End file.
